


Vision

by superagentwolf



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Jean Grey/Scott Summers, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superagentwolf/pseuds/superagentwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Scott just got married and the reception is being held at the school.<br/>Logan waits for Marie at the bottom of the stairs, and when she comes down, he sees her like never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

She is beautiful and he can’t believe he never saw that before.

Marie- _his_ Marie, his brain helpfully supplies- is an absolute vision. The black dress has a low neck, exposed chest fair and creamy. The capped sleeves and back are all lace, black patterns spidery and delicate. The hem of the dress stops just above her knees, modest enough but still enticing. Her dark hair falls in gorgeous waves, the bright white streak tucked behind one ear. Tiny diamond earrings shine at her ears, dangling beside the curve of her cheek. Her legs seem to be a mile long and he has to tear his eyes away from them.

“Hey, sugah,” Marie says, and her warm voice floods his senses. Red lips are curved into a smile and Logan smiles back, ignoring the startled, disturbed looks students are giving him. He couldn’t give less of a fuck.

“Hey, darlin’,” Logan replies, and he offers his arm to her. She takes it carefully, minding the black gloves that reach just over her elbows. The gloves are a constant presence in her life and he wishes to God she didn’t have to wear them but _damn_ she looks like a movie star or something, classic and gorgeous. “You-,”

Logan stops before he can say anything else because at that precise moment Bobby passes by and Rogue flinches, drawing closer to Logan. A growl issues from deep in Logan’s chest and Bobby starts, eyes wide. It doesn’t take more than a glance at Rogue for Bobby to send waves of _interest_ out and Logan glares at the boy, the sharp scent invading his space and the softness that was Marie. Bobby swallows hard and scrambles away up the stairs.

Marie is still clinging to Logan and he doesn’t mind and at all but she’s not standing as tall as before and Logan won’t have it.

“You look beautiful,” Logan says proudly, and he presses a quick kiss to her cheek, waiting as long as he can before her skin begins to tug at him insistently. Marie’s eyes widen comically but there’s a faint blush dusting her cheeks and she ducks her head, smile back on her rosy lips.

“Thanks,” Marie replies, and she lifts her chin to gaze at him with bright, green eyes. _She’s a fighter. My Marie._ Logan mentally shakes himself, annoyed. _I need to stop. She’s not **mine**._

“You ready for the circus?” She laughs at that, lightly shoving him with her hip- he tries very hard not to curl a hand around it.

“It’s not every day we get to attend a wedding,” Marie scolds gently, but there’s something almost like concern in her tone. Her small, gloved hand squeezes his arm and her eyes rest a moment too long on his face. It strikes Logan suddenly that _Marie_ \- his little Marie- is looking out for _him_. The thought makes his chest burn and he feels an unexplainable skip in his heart.

“You coddling me, kid?” His tone is joking but Marie’s eyes flash with temper for a minute and he wonders at the mirror image they present. It’s as if she still has him in her head. _Probably does, a little,_ Logan thinks, vaguely guilty. Marie huffs in annoyance and Logan has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. ‘Cute’ was never in his vocabulary but it’s become a frequent friend since Marie showed up in his life.

“Let’s just go to dinner.”

 

* * *

 

The dinner is remarkably casual.

Logan wasn’t sure what to expect given the fact that Jean had planned an ivory-and-silk kind of walk down the aisle. Thankfully Ororo had managed to convince Jean that white tablecloths wouldn’t last long at the dinner table. The students were all abuzz over the ceremony, the girls sighing over Jean’s dress and the boys murmuring about the girls’ dresses. Logan was sure that no one was really opting for formality besides their dress.

More than a few heads turned as Logan and Marie enter. It takes a large amount of self-control and the hand at his arm to keep Logan from ripping a few boys apart as the openly ogle Marie. The dining room is practically full to bursting, tables packed with the usual cliques and a buffet lining the walls. Marie glances about, eyes lighting on a spot at a far table where several students are sitting, cell phones out, disinterested.

“Well…thanks for walkin’ me down,” Marie supplies, and she slowly removes her hand, self-consciously re-tucking the white hair behind her ear. Logan frowns, capturing her gloved hand again.

“You runnin’ again?” Marie laughs, and her smile seems to light up the entire room. And it is a huge room.

“Sugah, you should go sit with the other teachers. I can handle myself,” Marie says softly, smiling. _God, that smile._

“I know you can,” Logan says, and he ignores the stares that are coming from the boys five feet away. “I might need some lookin’ after, though.”

Logan’s wink makes Marie laugh again and she shakes her head, allowing him to pull her along to an empty spot. The lighting is dim and Marie is an angel, eyes bright and smile soft. Logan triumphantly notices when the boys’ interest wanes, replaced by stinging jealousy and fear. They’re too afraid to approach while Logan’s around, and that’s just the way he likes it.

He likes this very much, in fact. Likes the way Marie is smiling and hasn’t stopped, likes the way she keeps her chin up like she feels beautiful ( _she is_ ), likes the way he has her all to himself. And in this moment, Marie _is_ his. She is with him and only him, smiling and happy and completely at peace.

And for the first time in a long time, Logan is at peace, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote because I had to get cute pre-relationship feels out. Also, I think Rogan is the ONLY F/M ship I have. Read and review!


End file.
